1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic cases and more particularly pertains to a new insulated cosmetic case device for holding a variety of cosmetic articles within a temperature moderated climate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cosmetic cases is known in the prior art. More specifically, cosmetic cases heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,600; 5,237,838; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 258,324; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,440; 4,892,226; and 4,706,472.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new insulated cosmetic case device. The inventive device includes a housing having a bottom wall. The bottom wall has a top surface and a peripheral edge. A peripheral wall extends upward from and is integrally coupled to the peripheral edge of the bottom wall. The peripheral wall is substantially hollow such that the peripheral wall has a hollow space therein. An insulating material insulates the housing. The insulating material is positioned in the hollow space of the peripheral wall. A lid member selectively closes the housing. The lid member has a front edge and a back edge. The back edge is hingedly coupled to the a top edge of the peripheral wall. A container for organizing items in the housing has a bottom wall and a peripheral wall. The bottom wall has a shape adapted to fit in the housing such that the peripheral wall of the container is abutted against and interior surface of the peripheral wall of the housing. The container has internal walls therein, which define compartments in the container.
In these respects, the insulated cosmetic case device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a variety of cosmetic articles within a temperature moderated climate.